Q3
Q3 is a generic elevator company that originated in 1993, and manufactured and installed elevators around Planet Elevator, Dillydale, and Econesia. Their elevators used to be fairly reasonable; but since then they were just very cheap and crap. They were bought over by Dominica Lifts at the beginning of 2020, and work to modernise/replace all existing Q3 elevators on Planet Elevator is commencing. Models Passenger elevators Q3100 A range of elevator models from 1993 up until 2003. Only a handful still survived when Q3 was bought over. * Q3100-L – Passenger elevator model for low-to-mid-rise buildings, produced from 1993-2000. Succeeded by the Q3200 model. * Q3100-H – Passenger elevator model for high-rise buildings, produced from 1994-2000. Succeeded by the Q3200-H model. * Q3100-M – Machine-room-less elevator model for low-to-mid-rise buildings, produced from 1993-2000. Succeeded by the Q3200-M model. * Q3100-T – Subway/Train station elevator model, produced from 1996-2000. Succeeded by the Q3200-TF model. * Q3100-TM – Subway/Train station MRL elevator model, produced from 1996-2000. Succeeded by the Q3224-TM model. * Q3100-F – Footbridge elevator model, produced from 1995-2003. There is no machine-room-less version of this model. Succeeded by the Q3200-TF model. Q3200 A range of elevator models produced from 2000-2015. Some were still surviving, however 40% had already been modernised or replaced prior. * Q3200-L – Passenger elevator model for low-to-mid-rise buildings, produced from 2000-2015. Succeeded by the Q3224-L model. * Q3200-H – Passenger elevator model for high-rise buildings, produced from 2000-2014. Succeeded by the Q3224-H model. * Q3200-M – Machine-room-less elevator model for low-to-mid-rise buildings, produced from 2000-2015. Succeeded by the Q3224-M model. * Q3200-TF – Subway/Train station AND footbridge elevator model, produced from 2003-2014. There is no machine-room-less version of this model. Succeeded by the Q3224-T, Q3224-TM, Q3224-F, and Q3224-FM model. Q3224 Standard range for all purposes (except freight), produced from 2014-2020. Breakdown below. * Q3224-L – Passenger elevator model for low-to-mid-rise buildings. * Q3224-H – Passenger elevator model for high-rise buildings. * Q3224-M – Machine-room-less elevator model for low-to-mid-rise buildings. * Q3224-T – Subway/Train station elevator model. * Q3224-TM – Subway/Train station MRL elevator model. * Q3224-F – Footbridge elevator model. * Q3224-FM – Footbridge MRL elevator model. This model of elevator went no more than 2 floors and/or 35 metres of height. Freight/cargo elevators Q3100-S A range of freight elevator models from 1993 up until 2015. There were still quite a lot around, since they had only been discontinued four years ago. But around 20% of these elevators had already been replaced, either by the Q3224-S range, or by other companies. * Q3101 – Freight elevator model for low-to-mid-rise buildings, capable of reaching a maximum capacity of 3500kg. Produced from 1993-2011. Succeeded by the Q3224-S1 model. * Q3102 – Freight elevator model for low-rise buildings, capable of reaching a maximum capacity of 10000kg. Produced from 1994-2015. Succeeded by the Q3224-S2 model. * Q3103 – Freight elevator model for high-rise buildings, capable of reaching a maximum cpacity of 2750kg. Produced from 1994-2011. Succeeded by the Q3224-S3 model. * Q3104 – Freight elevator model for mid-rise buildings, capable of reaching a maximum capacity of 7600kg. Produced from 1994-2015. Succeeded by the Q3224-S4 model. Q3200-S There was actually only one type elevator produced in this range, and even then, it was only a limited-edition freight elevator model, produced for only four years (2011-2015). There were only a small handful of these elevators that survived until 2020, and the plans were to replace these with the appropriate type of Schindler elevators. * Q3201 – Limited-edition freight elevator model for all building types, capable of reaching a maximum capacity of 3000kg (for low-to-mid-rise buildings) or 2690kg (for high-rise buildings). Produced from 2011-2015. Succeeded by the Q3224-S range. Q3224-S Standard elevator model for freight purposes, produced from 2014-2020. * Q3224-S1 – Freight elevator model for low-to-mid-rise buildings, capable of reaching a maximum capacity of 3600kg. * Q3224-S2 – Freight elevator model for low-rise buildings, capable of reaching a maximum capacity of 11000kg. * Q3224-S3 – Freight elevator model for high-rise buildings, capable of reaching a maximum capacity of 3000kg. * Q3224-S4 – Freight elevator model for mid-rise buildings, capable of reaching a maximum capacity of 8100kg. Modernisations There had only been Q3224 modernisations done. Q3 never used Q3100 or Q3200 models when modernising an elevator, as the earliest mod by Q3 was in 2016. * Q3224-NL – For low-to-mid-rise buildings. Freight variants were capable of reaching a max capacity of 3000kg. (8100kg for buildings with less than 5 floors) * Q3224-NH – For high-rise buildings. Freight variants are capable of reaching a max capacity of 3600kg. (11000kg for buildings with less than 16 floors) * Q3224-NM – For MRL modernisations. * Q3224-NT – For subway/train station modernisations. * Q3224-NTM – For subway/train station MRL modernisations. * Q3224-NF – For footbridge modernisations. * Q3224-NFM – For footbridge MRL modernisations. Limited-edition models * Q3300 – Launched only for a period in 2005 as part of the release of the Schindler 3300 model. The fixtures closely resembled Schindler's FI GS fixtures. There is currently only ONE Q3300 elevator remaining, but it would be replaced in 2020 with an actual Schindler 3300. * Q5500 – Same case as Q3300, launched for a period in 2013 as part of the release of the Schindler 5500 model. (Q3 really liked Schindler!) Their fixtures closely resembled Schindler's Linea 100 fixtures, but Dewhurst has been used on some installations before. There were only four surviving Q5500 elevators in 2020, and they would all be replaced with actual Schindler 5500’s. * Q3224-HDB – Released in 2001. This was originally going to be a model of Q3 which would install elevators in several HDB buildings in Singapore, but it was decided not to proceed. However, these elevators were still used in several residential buildings and condominiums around Dillydale and Econesia. Unfortunately, these were short-lived, and by 2004, every last elevator of that model was completely replaced in Dillydale. However, in Econesia, they are still alive, and they can mostly be found on public housing estate, although very few of them have been replaced under the Lift Modernization Programme. Fixtures Buttons Q3 never made their own buttons. All the buttons they used were either from other companies, or variants of Dewhurst, Everbright, or Shanghai STEP. (Yuk!) * Dewhurst US81 Compact – Used in Q3100-L, Q3100-M and Q3101 models. * Dewhurst Black US81 Compact – Only used in Q3102 and a few Q3101 models. * Hyundai Type 30 – The most common fixture type for the Q3100 range. Used in pretty much every Q3100 model but Q3100-T, Q3100-TM and Q3100-F. * Dewhurst US100 – Most common fixture type for Q3100-T, Q3100-TM and Q3100-F models, as they are mostly produced outdoors, where they are prone to vandalisation. These buttons are also used in some carpark elevators, though this is rare. * Dewhurst US89 (Barrel) & US91 – Typically used in older Q3200 models before 2006. * Schindler D2, D2 Braille & D8 – The most common fixture type for the Q3200 range, typically used in elevators made after 2006. * Dewhurst US85 & US85 Braille – Most commonly used on the Q3200-TF model. A few elevators use Schindler D2, but this is rare. * Dewhurst US91-EN – Used in a couple of older Q3224 models and modernisations. * Hyundai Type 40 & 41 – The most common fixture type for the Q3224 range, currently used on all models except Q3224-T and Q3224-TM. * Everbright “Fake Dewhurst” – Used across the Q3200 and the Q3224 models, particularly the subway & footbridge models. * Shanghai STEP – Used across the Q3200 and the Q3224 models. Most commonly used ones are EB310, EB960, KA115, KA117B, PB26 (particularly for their Hyundai rip-offs), PB28, PB31, and PB330. However, there have been other buttons that have been used. Floor indicators Q3 do make a few indicators, but there are others that are just rip-offs of other companies. These indicators are rather boringly named Type 01-Type 07. * Type 01 – Basic 7-segment indicator, with directional arrows below the indicator or above the digits to show where the elevator is going. These indicators only support one-digit floors. These were discontinued by the time the Q3224 range was manufactured, but was still used with a few modernisations. * Type 02 – Basically an upgrade from Type 01. These are 16-segment indicators with directional arrows above the digits to show which direction the car is travelling in. These indicators support one and two-digit floors. These were in production right up until Q3 was bought over by DL in 2020. * Type 03 – Really a Dewhurst ULS47H indicator with a different name. These were in production right up until Q3 was bought over by DL in 2020, and were mainly used on the subway & footbridge models. * Type 04 – Really a Vander LED indicator with a different name. These were mainly used on the Q3200 range of models. * Type 05 – A bogstandard generic LED indicator that looks somewhat similar to that in this video (except that the LEDs were circular rather than square). These were first used on the Q3200 range of models, and were in production right up until Q3 was bought over by DL in 2020 (mainly used on modernisations). * Type 06 – Basically a modern-style Hyundai indicator with a different name. Mainly used on the Q3200 range of models, but they were still in production until the DL buy-over in 2020. * Type 07 – A custom indicator with the 90’s Hitachi indicator font and directional arrows beside the number. These were used across all models, and were in production right up until the DL buy-over in 2020. Category:Fictional Companies